My Special Patients
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Bagaimanakah reaksi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang coll dan cuek ketika orang yang dicintainya masuk rumah sakit? akankah sifat coll nya menghilang?/Kau marah padaku?/Berhentilah membuatku khawatir/KyuWook/OneShoot/


**Tittle : ****'My Special Patients'**

**Pairing : KyuWook**

**Choi Ryeosomnia**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ibu mereka masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama. Khusus Ryeowook, dia adalah suami sah saya ^^**

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Satu nama yang membuat seluruh orang yang mendengarnya begitu antusias untuk mencari tahu, mencoba mengenalnya, mencoba mendekatinya dan ingin memahaminya.

Satu nama yang membuat seluruh mata memandangnya. Satu nama yang membuat jantung para kaum hawa mulai dari usia belum produktif hingga lanjut usia berdetak kencang. Dan juga satu nama yang membuat mereka berfikir keras.

Berfikir keras?

Well, itu tentu saja. Mereka semua selalu berfikir keras perihal namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dimulai dari pertanyaan,

—Apakah seorang Cho Kyuhyun pernah menangis?

Bagaimana cara buang air besar seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

Apakah seorang Cho Kyuhyun pernah merasakan panik?

Bagaimana raut muka atau tindakan Cho Kyuhyun saat sesuatu yang berharga—menurutnya—sedang dalam kondisi bahaya?

Oh oke, mungkin orang-orang yang memiliki pertanyaan seperti diatas adalah orang-orang yang memiliki jiwa 'Kepo' yang begitu mendarah daging pada diri mereka. Kkk~

Tapi, wajar memang jika banyak orang yang memiliki pemikiran sama dengan orang-orang yang bertanya seperti diatas itu. Bagaimana tidak...

Dokter muda Cho yang terkenal dingin, pelit senyum, terkesan angkuh dan irit bicara namun tampan itu pernah terjebak hujan hingga 3 jam lamanya dirumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Saat seluruh orang yang berada dirumah sakit itu mengeluh, mengumpat, bahkan ada yang sampai berteriak frustasi karena jam pulang mereka tertunda, justu Dokter muda Cho itu masih saja tetap stay cool dengan menyibukkan diri dengan buku tebal yang ia baca.

Heoh? Siapa yang tidak penasaran dan bingung dengan sikap manusia yang seperti itu, huh?

Cho Kyuhyun. ia bagaikan manusia es yang penuh dengan misteri dan membuat tanda tanya besar disetiap otak setiap individu yang melihatnya.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang sudah aku ceritakan pada kalian semua, apakah kalian juga merasa penasaran dengan namja bermarga Cho ini?

Oh..baiklah-baiklah. Aku tahu jika kalian pun juga penasaran dan sekaligus ingin berkenalan dengannya. Tapi...satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat, bahwa mau bagaimanapun sikap namja Cho itu, seberapa dinginnya Cho Kyuhyun, ia tetaplah manusia. Yeah...manusia yang pasti juga memiliki perasaan dan emosi. Dan juga...ia pun sudah pasti pernah merasakan kepanikan, kesedihan atau bahkan kesepian.

Yah, seperti contohnya sekarang ini.

Wajah yang masih tetap stay cool itu mungkin masih bisa membantunya untuk menyembunyikan rasa khawatir dan kegelisahannya saat ini. Tapi, jika kau memperhatikan secara teliti, mungkin kau bisa melihat beberapa kejanggalan pada wajah tampan itu.

Dokter muda itu menghela nafas berat dengan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Rasa khawatir dan panik serta juga lelah berkumpul menjadi satu diotak dan benaknya. Bahkan kaki sebelah kanannya yang ia tumpukan pada kaki kirinya itu kini bergerak-gerak sendiri. Hey, Dokter Cho itu selalu tenang kan? jadi wajar jika hal sekecil ini sangatlah hal aneh bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dan sayangnya saat ini tak ada seorang pun yang melihat hal ini.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan seorang gadis berpostur mungil yang kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya diranjang serba putih itu.

Yeojacingunya, Kim Ryeowook. tiba-tiba saja berada diruang ICU dengan keadaan yang lemah. Kyuhyun sendiri yang selaku kepala Dokter Umum di rumah sakit itu tentu saja segera datang ke-ruang ICU tersebut setelah salah satu Suster memanggilnya.

Dan betapa kagetnya dirinya saat pasien yang dimaksud oleh Suster tersebut adalah yeojacingunya sendiri. Mata Kyuhyun yang selalu memandang datar itu pun langsung saja membulat sempurna saat melihat yeojacingunya yang terbaring lemah dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya serta bibir yang terus saja bergumam kesakitan. Dan oh..jangan lupakan wajah pucat pasih Ryeowook yang benar-benar tampak kesakitan.

Kyuhyun yang mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu itu tampak memandang sebal yeoja mungil dihadapannya. Bagaiman tidak sebal? Jika yeoja yang sempat membuatnya jantungan itu kini justru tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan rapihnya.

Oh..Shit!

kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Apa Ryeowook benar-benar ingin melihatnya mati berdiri ditempat? Ck.

" Kyu~ "

" Hmm? "

" Kau marah? "

" Tidak "

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya kedepan beberapa centi. " Bohong~ "

Kyuhyun diam tak membalas. Ia justru mengotak-ngatik smartphone ditangannya.

" Kyuuu~ "

" Hngg? "

" Lihat aku! " gadis itu memekik kecil karena keadaannya yang sepertinya masih sedikit sakit disekitar perutnya.

" Aku masih mengetik pesan " jawabnya.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. " Pesan untuk siapa? "

" Teman " menjawab dengan masih bermain pada ponselnya.

" Namja atau yeoja? "

" Yeoja " ringan. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan begitu ringan seolah tak ada beban atau sedikit rasa takut akan kekasihnya yang nanti cemburu hingga akhirnya memutuskannya. Uh-oh..apa mungkin Kyuhyun memang tak peduli jika dirinya diputuskan oleh Ryeowook? ummhh~~

Jika saja ini adalah sebuah Anime, maka sudah jelas sebuah tanda perempatan pasti akan muncul didahi yeoja mungil itu.

" Nugu? "

" Hanya teman "

Kyuhyun meletakkan smartphone-nya dimeja samping dekatnya. Mata karamel gelapnya kembali mengamati yeojanya yang terkulai lemas tak berdaya dengan selang infus yang menancap ditangan kirinya. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun benar-benar benci ketika harus melihat pemandangan seperti ini ( lagi ).

Lagi?

Yeaahh. Ryeowook memang kerap sekali keluar-masuk rumah sakit ini. Penyakit Maag akut yang dideritanya kini sudah berubah menjadi infeksi lambung. Dan sudah 1,5 tahun belakangan ini Ryeowook sudah tidak lagi keluar-masuk rumah sakit. Tentu saja, 1,5 tahun yang lalu adalah waktu dimana ia mulai menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Dokter muda Cho yang selalu menanganinya itu.

Hingga saat ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook kembali masuk rumah sakit.

" Jahat! "

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Sudah tahu yeojamu sedang sakit begini, kau masih saja sibuk berkirim pesan dengan orang lain. Yeoja pula " meniup poni atasnya saat selesai mengutarakan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun—namjacingunya.

" Dia hanya Dokter yang aku mintai tolong untuk menggantikanku. Kau tak perlu cemburu "

Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan masih memandangi gadisnya.

" Siapa yang cemburu? Aku tidak ceburu tahu! "

Kyuhyun diam. Meskipun Ryeowook bilang bahwa ia tak cemburu, tapi dengan jelas Kyuhyun dapat mengetahui bahwa yeojacingunya itu sedang cemburu. Dia lebih memilih diam sambil mengamati Ryeowook yang masih saja memasang tampang kesal dengan sesekali mengernyit sakit sambil memegangi perutnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya mendekati Ryeowook yang masih pada posisi terbaring lemas. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berjarak cukup dekat dengan wajah imut yang mengernyit sakit itu.

Kepala Ryeowook mendongak guna melihat Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya.

" Fuuhhh~ "

Kyuhyun meniup wajah imut itu lembut, membuat Ryeowook menutup matanya. Berikutnya, Kyuhyun menyilakkan poni depan Ryeowook hingga nampaklah keningnya.

Cup.

Mata karamel cerah Ryeowook terbuka saat merasakan sebuah benda halus mengecup keningnya. Mata karamel cerahnya itu terus memandang wajah namja diatasnya yang sedang menutup matanya. Bibir Cerry Ryeowook melengkung keatas membentuk sebuah busur senyuman yang teramat manis.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah gadisnya. Mata karamel gelap milik Kyuhyun memandang tajam karamel cerah dibawahnya. Detik berikutnya, ia menutup rapat matanya sembari menghela nafas berat.

" Berhentilah membuatku khawatir "

Sekarang Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping ranjang itu kini duduk ditepi ranjang Ryeowook. tangannya beralih mengelus perut rata yeojanya. " Bukankah sudah ku katakan berulang kali untuk menjaga pola makanmu, hmm? "

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook merasakan bahwa suara Kyuhyun seperti seakan mau memakannya hidup-hidup. Sangat dingin, sampai ia sendiri takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. well, Ryeowook tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat benci ketika dia jatuh sakit dengan alasan Maag-nya yang kambuh.

" A-aku—"

"—Kenapa kau masih saja melanggarnya? "

Yeoja mungil itu menahan nafasnya saat suara Dokter muda Cho meninggi.

" Mi-mianhae " cicit Ryeowook takut-takut.

Kyuhyun kembali berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu karena menahan emosi. Ia tak emosi pada Ryeowook ataupun marah pada yeojanya itu. Ia justru emosi pada dirinya sendiri yang seperti tak becus menjaga Ryeowook—orang yang dicintainya. Setelah nafasnya sudah teratur, Kyuhyun kembali berbicara.

" Seharusnya kau mengingat ucapan-ku untuk tidak memakan-makanan yang pedas. Makanlah tepat waktu "

Ryeowook diam.

" Hah~ sekarang lihat. Infeksi lambungmu kembali kambuh, kan? "

Kepala mungil itu mengangguk kecil meng-iya-kan omongan Kyuhyun dengan mengernyit sakit. Sepertinya sakit dilambungnya kembali datang. Lambungnya terasa begitu perih. " K-kyu~ sa-sakiit "

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook lalu menyenderkannya pada punggung ranjang. Ia mengambil strip obat tablet yang berada diatas meja dekat ranjangnya, lalu mengambil satu kapsul obat dan menjejalkannya kemulut Ryeowook yang masih tertutup rapat.

" Buka mulut-mu "

" Apa itu pahit? "

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam ke Ryeowook. dengan ragu akhirnya Ryeowook membuka mulutnya. Setelah obat sudah masuk sepenuhnya pada mulut kecil itu Kyuhyun memberikan air putih padanya.

Ryeowook mendelik kesal dengan pipi yang ia buat menggembung lucu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tampak tetap acuh dan lebih memilih melepas jas putih khas seorang Dokter miliknya. Ia menyampirkannya itu dikepala ranjang dekat Ryeowook.

" Kenapa rasanya pahit? " mendengus dengan mengusap-ngusapkan lidahnya menggunakan jas putih milik Kyuhyun tadi. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun ingin sekali memukul kepala kecil itu yang dengan seenaknya jidatnya menggunakan jas itu untuk mengusapkan lidahnya.

" Kalau manis itu namanya permen " menjawab singkat.

Drrt.. Drrtt..

Ponsel milik Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Kyuhyun hampir saja mengambil ponsel itu jika saja tak didahului oleh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola mata malas ketika melihat pasien manjanya itu membaca isi pesan di ponselnya. Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah saat Ryeowook menyerahkan ponselnya padanya.

" Ada apa? "

" Siapa itu 'Minnie' ? "

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai membuka pesan dari seseorang yang bernama 'Minnie' itu tadi. Tanpa menggubris gadis disampingnya yang mulai kesal ia justru membalas pesan itu lalu menekan tombol 'Send'.

" Kyuhyun! "

" Istirahatlah~ "

" Siapa itu 'Minnie' ? "

Dengan sedikit menghela nafas berat, Kyuhyun membenarkan badan Ryeowook untuk tidur diranjangnya kembali. " Dia Dokter yang aku suruh untuk menggantikan-ku, tadi aku sudah bilang kan? " menjawab dengan sambil membenahi selimut yang kini menutupi bagian tubuh yeoja mungilnya sebatas dada.

" Hanya Dokter, eh? "

"..."

" Oh.. namanya benar-benar manis " sinisnya.

Dengan hati yang dongkol setengah mati, akhirnya Ryeowook menutup paksa matanya. Bahkan anak kecil pun pasti akan tahu bahwa yeoja itu hanya berpura-pura tidur. Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara melihat gadisnya yang cemburu. Ia tahu bahwa gadisnya itu begitu pencemburu, tapi...ia senang dengan sifat itu. Karena menurutnya, ketika seseorang cemburu akan dirimu maka itu menandakan bahwa orang tersebut terlalu mencintaimu dan tak mau kehilangan kamu.

" Pergi sana, dan jangan kembali lagi ke kamar ini "

Ryeowook masih menutup rapat matanya tak mau melihat wajah Dokter muda yang menyebalkan itu.

" Namanya Lee Sungmin " jelasnya pelan sembari mengecup pipi chubby Ryeowook.

Sret.

Ryeowook menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi lagi hingga kini ia telah tenggelam dibawah selimut tersebut dan hanya menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang menyembul keluar.

Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk lebih lama lagi menahan tawanya. Umhh~ Ryeowook sendiri justru semakin merengut kesal saat mendengar namja pelit senyum itu yang kini justru terkekeh seolah menertawakannya.

Oh, jangan kalian pikir Kyuhyun tak pernah tertawa selama ini, karena sebenarnya ia ini sangatlah mudah tertawa—jika dihadapan Ryeowook dan keluarganya saja pastinya.

Kini Kyuhyun menurunkan selimut itu guna melihat wajah cantik pasien-nya tersebut. Saat selimut itu sudah terbuka, refleks Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya kesamping tak mau menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba menggapai dagu itu lalu memaksa wajah manis gadisnya untuk memberi perhatian penuh padanya. Ryeowook kembali mendengus saat Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan pandangan datar.

" Apa lagi? "

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun justru menyeringai dan mendekatkan kembali bibirnya ke-bibir Ryeowook. kedua bibir itu sudah hampir menyatu, ingat 'hanya hampir'.

" Apa sih? " sangking dekatnya kedua belah bibir itu hingga saat Ryeowook berbicara mereka berdua bisa merasakan gesekan antara bibir keduanya. lembut, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan betapa lembut bibir merah dihadapannya itu.

Ryeowook semakin gemas ketika Kyuhyun tak juga mengatakan apapun.

**Sret.**

**Cup~**

Dengan cepat Ryeowook menyambar tengkuk Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibir kisabble yang begitu menggoda milik Dokter Cho tersebut. Mata mereka beradu.

Caramel cerah dan Caramel gelap.

Mata Caramel cerah milik yeoja itu selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun semangat dan merasa berarti. Mata Caramel cerah itu memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang seolah begitu berarti bagi Ryeowook. sungguh, Kyuhyun begitu suka ketika menatap dalam Caramel cerah tersebut. Karena dengan begitu ia seolah mendapat sebuah kepercayaan diri baru dan membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Ryeowook melepas tautan bibir keduanya. wajahnya memerah padam saat Kyuhyun masih berwajah datar seperti awal tadi. Antara percampuran perasaan malu dan kesal mengumpul jadi satu dihati yeoja mungil itu.

Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali menegakkan badannya. Ia kembali duduk di kursi yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan. Hari ini, ia sudah menyuruh 'Lee Sungmin'—salah satu Dokter muda juga di Rumah Sakit ini yang memiliki usia 3 tahun diatasnya— jadi ia bisa menjaga gadisnya untuk hari ini.

" Kenapa tidak pergi? "

" Hn "

" Ya! "

" Aku akan menjaga mu hari ini. Jadi sekarang berhentilah memasang wajah masam seperti itu. Dan cepat tidur "

Titahnya mutlak yang tentu saja tak bisa dibantah oleh Ryeowook. akhirnya Ryeowook pun memilih untuk tersenyum sekilas sembari mengucapkan kata 'Gomawo' dan menutup matanya dengan damai. Umh~ ia senang karena akhirnya Kyuhyun akan menjagainya walaupun hanya untuk hari ini saja.

.

.

.

Pria keren adalah Pria yang dapat menjaga seseorang yang di-cintainya dengan baik

.

.

.

Sang pemberi cahaya diseluruh permukaan bumi itu kini tengah menampakkan sinarnya. Memberikan seberkas harapan baru bagi mereka-mereka yang mau menyambung hidupnya. Harum pagi begitu kental terasa hingga membuat seorang yeoja yang tadinya tertidur lelap kini mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu guna membiasakan diri dengan sinar mentari yang masuk ke retina matanya.

Mata Caramel cerah itu kini sudah terbuka sempurna. Sang empunya mata indah itu kini memandang seorang yeoja paruh baya dan satu orang yang memakai baju khas seorang Dokter saat dinas. Ia mulai menyadari siapa yeoja paruh baya yang kini tengah tersenyum memandangnya.

" Umma~ " katanya dengan suara yang masih sedikit serak karena baru saja bangun tidur. Ia juga sedikit memastikan apakah yang ia lihat ini nyata. Karena sepengetahuannya, Umma-nya itu sedang ada di luar kota untuk menemani Appa nya.

" Nae, anak Umma sudah bangun? "

Oh.. ternyata ini nyata.

Ryeowook berusaha untuk bangun tapi sepertinya ia masih sedikit lemas hingga akhirnya yeoja yang sudah pasti adalah seorang Dokter itu membantu Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya begitu pun dengan Umma-nya.

" Ghamsahamnida, Lee Sung...Min "

Ryeowook sedikit menjeda nama orang tersebut yang tertera di jas berwarna putih yang yeoja itu gunakan. Matanya sedikit menyipit guna memastikan bahwa ia tak salah membaca. Dan benar saja, sekarang ia mulai sadar bahwa yeoja di depannya ini memanglah 'Lee Sungmin'. Umh~ apa ini adalah yeoja yang dimaksud Kyuhyun-nya kemarin malam?

" Nae, sama-sama Ryeowook-ssi "

Dokter Lee itu tersenyum manis. Membuat wajahnya yang cantik itu terlihat semakin cantik saja. Bahkan Ryeowook sedikit iri dengan kecantikan yang di-miliki oleh yeoja yang berdiri disamping itu.

Perlahan, sebuah perasaan was-was mulai muncul di benaknya. Ia takut bahwa Lee Sungmin akan merebut namja yang dicintainya itu. Bibir mungil Ryeowook baru saja akan membuka untuk menanyakan dimana Kyuhyun tapi...

" Kyuhyun-ssi sedang menangani Operasi hari ini, jadi saya yang akan menggantikannya "

Wajah Ryeowook seketika muram mendengar kabar tersebut. Menangani Operasi? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun? kan masih banyak Dokter-dokter lainnya— batinnya dongkol.

" Aigoo~ jangan memasang tampang cemberut begitu, Chagy~. Kau membuat burung-burung diluar sana berhenti bernyanyi "

" Ummaaa~ " rengeknya tak terima.

Nyonya Kim itu tampak terkekeh kecil menyadari Aegya-nya yang sepertinya tak begitu suka dengan apa yang sudah dibicarakan oleh Doker Lee itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi...kan itu sudah kewajiban Kyuhyun sebagai seorang Dokter.

" Nanti pasti Kyuhyun akan kesini jika Operasi-nya sudah selesai. Lagi pula Kyuhyun juga mungkin sebenarnya mengkhawatirkanmu, jadi pasti dia akan kesini "

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil dan mulai memeluk sang Umma-nya manja. itu kembali tersenyum manis menanggapi sifat manja sang Anak yang sepertinya sudah 3 bulan ini tak ia temui.

Mereka berpelukan sangat erat hingga sepertinya melupakan satu orang lagi yang masih ada di dalam ruangan ber-cat putih itu. Tapi nampaknya Dokter yang akrab disapa Sungmin atau Minnie itu tak begitu terganggu dengan hal ini, malah sekarang ia juga tengah tersenyum memandang kedua yeoja yang wajahnya hampir mirip bagai pinang di-belah dua.

" Apa Appa sehat? "

" Hmm~ Appa mu sangat sehat, sampai-sampai ia begitu tergila-gila dengan pekerjaannya dan melupakan Umma "

Uh-oh, Sungmin sekarang menganga. itu sedang merajuk, curhat atau bagaimana? Pasalnya, nada bicara yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh itu sangatlah terdengar begitu manja dan errrr seperti remaja labil yang diabaikan oleh namjacingunya. Sungmin sekarang mulai menyadari, bahwa mungkin sifat manja yang dimiliki oleh Ryeowook adalah hasil dari penurunan gen dari . Demi, Tuhan. Sungmin sekarang ingin sekali tertawa keras dan menggoda Kyuhyun karena sifat calon mertuanya yang sangat mirip dengan Ryeowook.

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu Umma pukul saja Appa " katanya sambil terikik kecil membayangkan Appa nya yang tampan itu harus rela dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Umma nya yang sedikit galak itu. Uhh~ pasti akan menjadi tontonan lucu.

" Umma~ aku merindukan, Appa "

mengelus rambut anaknya dengan sayang. " Nanti Umma akan mencoba menyuruh Appa-mu pulang. Jangan sedih nae "

Ryeowook mengangguk dalam dekapan hangat Umma-nya.

Umma Ryeowook melepas pelukannya. Lalu beranjak bangun dari ranjang itu dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk mengganti infus-nya.

" Nah~ sekarang biarkan Sungmin-ssi mengganti infus mu ne? "

Mata Caramel Ryeowook membulat lucu. Tubuhnya mendadak mengkerut takut. Ugh~ kenapa bukan Kyuhyun yang mengganti infus-nya? Kalau Kyuhyun kan mungkin Ryeowook tak akan setakut ini.

" Ba-bagaimana kalau menggantinya na-nanti saja? Umm...biar Kyuhyun yang menggantinya "

Ryeowook berusul dengan nada suara takut dan gagap yang terang saja membuat kedua yeoja lainnya itu tertawa kecil. Hei...memang apa bedanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Mereka sama-sama Dokter kan?

Sungmin hanya menanggapi usul Ryeowook dengan tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah tahu bahwa respons yang diberikan oleh yeoja mungil kekasih Kyuhyun ini pasti akan begini, karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya. Tentang bagaimana manja dan cerobohnya seorang Ryeowook.

Tangannya mulai melakukan pengecheck-an pada kantung bening yang menggantung di tiang sisi ranjang Ryeowook.

" A-aku ta-taku sakit " cicitnya lemah sembari memandang sang Umma dengan puppy eyes.

" Hei~ Sungmin-ssi itu jauh lebih senior ketimbang Kyuhyun. jadi Sungmin-ssi pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik dan hati-hati. Ck, jangan manja Kim Ryeowook "

Yeoja yang umurnya sudah hampir mencampai setengah abad tersebut memperingatkan Ryeowook untuk tidak manja. Lama-lama yeoja paruh baya itu sedikit risih dengan sikap anaknya yang sangat manja. Ia bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja ini kan di rumah sakit, jadi setidaknya Ryeowook harus bisa menjaga sikapnya kan?

'Arrrgghh...masalahnya Kyuhyun itu namja cingu-ku Umma, sedangkan Sungmin itu Dokter muda yang sering berkirim pesan dengan Kyuhyun. ugh~' —batinnya frustasi.

" Jangan takut Ryeowook-ssi, saya tidak akan bersikap kasar "

Sungmin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tertawa kecil lalu memulai menancapkan ujung jarum yang lancip itu ke bagian punggung tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menutup matanya dan mulai meringis merasakan jarum yang mulai menembus kulit luarnya.

" Arrghh..A-appooo..hukz "

.

.

.

Jika saja kau yang melakukannya mungkin ini tak akan terasa begitu sakit.

.

.

.

Namja jangkung itu baru saja keluar dari ruangan Operasi. Tampak sekali dari wajahnya yang sangat kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak?

Namja ini melakukan sebuah Operasi pada pasiennya selama 5 jam lamanya. Keringat lelah membanjiri wajahnya. Kakinya seperti kaku karena dipaksa 5 jam berdiri, otak-nya bahkan seolah mati karena harus dan terus berfikir bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan pasiennya tersebut bisa selamat.

Well, meskipun dia seorang yang terkenal dingin tapi bukan berarti ia tak memililki perasaan bukan?

Meskipun Kyuhyun tak pernah percaya akan keajaiban yang ada di dunia ini dalam menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, tetapi ketika di depan pasien tidak ada Dokter yang tak meminta keajaiban. Benarkan?

Kyuhyun menyeka keringat dipelipisnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa di-saku celana dinas-nya itu. Baru saja ia akan melangkah masuk ke-ruangannya, seorang suster menghampirinya dengan nafas yang memburu. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau Suster itu baru saja melakukan lari marathon untuk menghampirinya.

" Usainim..hosh..hosh "

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Suster itu masih sibuk menetralisir detak jantung-nya yang memburu.

" Ryeowook-ssi..."

Tubuh tinggi itu menegang ketika nama sang kekasih disebut. " Ada apa dengannya? "—Dengan masih mencoba menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya dirinya bertanya dengan nada datar.

" Ryeowook-ssi tidak mau makan. Dia bersikeras untuk menunggu Anda. Sekarang...Ryeowook-ssi mengeluh kesakitan. dia— " Suster tersebut tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu berjalan cepat menuju kamar inap yeojanya.

Rasa lelah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun mendadak melebur ketika mendengar berita kenakalan yeoja mungil bermata caramel itu. Dan benar saja, saat ini Kyuhyun sudah menggeram kesal bercampur panik saat Caramel gelapnya melihat bayangan yeoja mungil yang sedang menangis dan memegangi perutnya dengan di-dampingi oleh dua perawat di masing-masing sisi ranjangnya. Kedua suster itu nampak sedang membujuk Ryeowook untuk makan dan meminum obat-nya. Tapi, dengan keras kepala-nya Ryeowook justru menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang itu dengan memberi isyarat pada dua orang suster disana untuk pergi meninggalkannya berdua dengan pasien—Oppsss maksud-ku—yeojacingunya. Tanpa banyak protes Suster-suster itu pun langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang sudah sadar dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di-kamarnya itu memandang sendu Kyuhyun. " Ky-kyuu..Appooo~ " merengek kesakitan dengan masih memegangi perutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengambil obat yang tadi depegang oleh dua suster itu dan menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook untuk segera diminum. Bukannya langsung membuka mulutnya, Ryeowook malah menggelengkan kepalanya tegas menolak suapa obat yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Ryeowook-ssi berhentilah bersikap manja. Sekarang cepat minum obat ini! "

Suara Bass yang selalu terdengar lembut di telinga yeoja mungil itu sekarang justru terdengar begitu menekan seolah itu adalah perintah mutlak-nya. Kyuhyun mungkin saat ini sudah benar-benar berada diambang batas kesabarannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sifat kekanakan Ryeowook.

Dengan rasa takut-nya pada Kyuhyun, akhirnya Ryeowook mulai meminum obat-nya. Perlahan rasa sakitnya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Erangan sakit pun kini sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas-nya lega. Dengan kasar ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi samping ranjang Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya. Kali ini dirinya sudah teramat lelah.

Yeoja mungil itu memandang keadaan Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalah dan sedikit khawatir. Karena matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedikit amburadul hari ini.

" K-kyu~ "

" DIAM! "

Jantung Ryeowook hampir saja copot dari tempatnya saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun membentaknya?

Ini pertama kalinya sejak awal mereka menjalin hubungan.

Jelas saja Ryeowook merasa kaget dan mendadak kaku ditempat.

" Ke-kena— "

" Bisakah kau berhenti untuk tak merepotkanku? "

DEG!

Ryeowook membeku ditempat.

Jika tadi jantung-nya yang terlepas dari tempatnya, maka sekarang rasanya seperti ia tak bisa bernafas. Dada-nya sesak, oksigen yang berlimpah di kamar inap itu tak membantu apa-apa bagi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Merepotkan?

Jadi selama ini Ryeowook selalu merepotkan Kyuhyun? ia...beban bagi Kyuhyun?

Jinja... Ryeowook ingin menangis saat ini juga. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sejauh ini dirinya selalu membuat Kyuhyun kerepotan.

Cairan bening itu bergulir membasahi pipi putihnya. Pandangannya mengabur dan buram karena tertutupi butiran air asin yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat yeoja mungilnya mengis. Apa ia terlalu berlebihan tadi?

Keheningan mulai menyergap keduanya. Ryeowook masih saja menangis dengan sesekali menghapus kasar air mata-nya. Isakan kecilnya terdengat jelas memasuki gendang telinga Kyuhyun. menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa sepertinya ia benar-benar telah salah besar sudah membentak gadis yang bahkan jauh lebih cengeng dibanding siswa bangku sekolah dasar.

Kyuhyun memutar otaknya untuk mencari ide agar bisa membungkan bibir cherry itu untuk berhenti menangis. Ia benci melihat Ryeowook menangis, apa lagi karena dirinya. Ugh~ Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia tak begitu pandai dalam berkata-kata, ia jauh lebih sering melakukannya melalui tindakan dari pada mengumbar kata-kata mesra yang memuakkan—baginya.

10 menit.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit keheningan itu menyelubungi kedua insan didalam kamar inap gadis manja itu. Kyuhyun masih saja belum menemukan ide untuk mengakhiri suasana mengesalkan saat ini.

Ia bersumpah, bahwa ia akan lebih memilih berada diruangan operasi selama 10 jam dari pada harus 10 menit berdiam diri dengan kekasihnya ini. Ia memang benar-benar mati kutu jika sudah dihadapkan pada yeojanya. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya sampai seperti ini kecuali ya...yeoja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowoook itu.

Merasa sudah tidak tahan untuk terus-terusan melihat Ryeowook menangis dan sepertinya ia juga tak menemukan hal yang bisa membungkam tangisan itu, akhirnya namja jangkung berprofesi Dokter umum di Rumah sakit ternama di Seoul tersebut akhirnya memilih beranjak berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan yang entah kenapa bagaikan neraka untuknya.

Ia keluar ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, membuat hati Ryeowook semakin sesak dan merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Jika seseorang sedang terlalu lelah, memang hal pertama yang selalu ia tampilkan ketika orang lain menganggu-nya adalah marah.

Tapi, kau harus tahu bahwa ia tak benar-benar marah pada kamu, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk mencari cara agar kamu tak merasa terluka dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada kamu ^^!

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Ryeowook lebih banyak diam semenjak kejadian itu. Ia sudah tak banyak membuat ulah. Ia menuruti semua perintah dari Suster maupun Sungmin—yang entah mengapa sekarang menjadi Dokter yang menanganinya.

Gadis berparas manis yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan menghadap lurus ke depan—kearah pintu masuk tersebut sudah seharian ini berdiam diri. Ia merindukan Kyuhyun-nya. Ia ingin Kyuhyun-nyalah yang selalu mengecheck keadaannya. Bukan Suster-suster cerewet menyebalkan dan bukan juga Lee Sungmin. Ia hanya mau Kyuhyun. tak mau yang lain.

Wajahnya muram. Kyuhyun tak menjenguknya seharian ini, dan semenjak kejadian yang sore hari kemarin itu Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidunya didepan Ryeowook. dan itu sukses menjadikan seorang Kim Ryeowook mayat hidup. Tak tersenyum bahkan tak memprotes apapun yang dilakukan Suster-suster itu pada tubuhnya.

Ryeowook menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Ia menangis. Air matanya selalu mengalir setiap mengingat kejadia kemarin sore waktu itu. Ia menyesal, merasa bersalah telah membuat Kyuhyun marah. Membuat Kyuhyun membencinya, membuat Kyuhyun tak mau menjenguknya, bahkan Kyuhyun menjauhinya sekarang ini. Lalu, apa lagi?

" Apa kau mau meninggalkanku, Kyu? " gumamnya kecil sambil menangis.

Tidak.

Jelas ia tak mau ini terjadi. Ia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. ia tak mau ditinggalkan atau pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun. ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Ceklek.

Pintu bercat putih bersih itu terbuka.

Dalam hati Ryeowook berharap bahwa itu adalah Kyuhyun yang datang menjenguknya, tapi harapannya harus ia telan bulat-bulat karena nyatanya itu adalah...

Lee Sungmin.

" Anyyeong, Ryeowook-ssi. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? " Sungmin menyapa Ryeowook dengan ceria serta tersenyum lembut kepada yeoja mungil yang sudah menghapus air matanya itu.

'Kau bertanya? Apa kau tak melihat? Bahwa aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja?'—dumelnya kesal dalam hati.

Jelas saja ia kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun tapi gadis itu seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal sudah jelas dia pasti tahu kenapa seharian ini ia murung. Dan lagi, Ryeowook sempat melihat Sungmin yang mengangkat ponselnya yang ternyata menerima panggilan dari Kyuhyun tadi pagi.

Hatinya sangat sakit saat itu. Bagaimana tidak?

Kyuhyun menghindarinya, tapi Kyuhyun menghubungi Sungmin. Hati yeoja mana yang tak sakit, huh?

Tapi Ryeowook tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk marah pada Kyuhyun. ia sudah tak mau lagi melihat Kyuhyun yang membentaknya, ia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun semakin menjauhinya dan meninggalkannya. Ia terlalu takut. Tidak salah kan?

" Baik " meskipun dalam hati mendumel setengah mati, tapi kenyataannya Ryeowook tetap menjawabnya dengan kalimat Sopan meskipun terdengar ketus.

" Nah, aku membawa dengar kabar gembira. Coba tebak? "

Cih, gayanya yang sok ceria itu benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Ryeowook. dia pikir Ryeowook anak kecil yang akan bersorak girang ketika diberi permen, huh?

" Apa? "

" Besok pagi kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Hm, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu ne? Jangan sampai jatuh sakit lagi " titahnya dengan masih menggunakan nada ramah.

Tidak seperti pasien pada umumnya yang pasti akan senang ketika diberi kabar bahwa dirinya sudah sehat, Ryeowook justru sedih karena ia harus keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Ia masih belum mau keluar, ia masih ingin disini. Bersama Kyuhyun...pastinya.

Sungmin yang melihat gelagat kecewa pada diri Ryeowook akhirnya bertanya, " Kau tidak senang? "

Ryeowook tersentak, dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. " Tidak kok. Aku justru senang malah "

Entah pendengaran Sungmin yang salah dengar atau bagaimana yang pasti Sungmin menangkap nada tak tulus ketika Ryeowook berucap 'senang'. Tapi, ya sudahlah akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

Jangan menangis sepanjang waktu, jika kau terus melakukannya, itu akan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak mengembangkan senyum-nya saat melihat Ryeowook yang tidur terlelap dengan sisa bulir-bulir air mata di pipi putihnya. Ia bukannya tidak tahu bahwa Ryeowook selalu menangis, ia hanya benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika tangannya digenggam oleh yeojanya. Ia bahkan hanya diam membeku ketika Ryeowook sudah membuka matanya menatapnya. Kyuhyun dengan segala keberaniannya, mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ryeowook. perlahan dengan sangat pelan, ia mulai mengeleminasi jarak keduanya. ia mencium lembut dan sarat akan rasa cinta.

" Jangan meninggalkanku "

" Ssshhtt...tidurlah. jangan banyak bicara "

.

.

Gadis mungil itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar saat merasakan sebuah cahaya menembus jendela kamar inapnya. Memory-nya kembali pada ingatannya semalam. Lalu matanya berjalan mengelilingi segala yang ada di ruangan bernuansa putih bersih yang ia tempati. Tapi...orang yang ia cari tak ada. Ah..ternyata.

" Aku hanya bermimpi "

Kecewa. Sangat!

Padahal ia berharap sekali bahwa yang semalam itu adalah nyata.

Ia mulai beranjak bangun menuju kamar mandi hanya untuk sekedar menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Saat ia berdiri di cermin besar dikamar mandi itu, ia kembali ingat bahwa hari ini ia harus pulang.

Hah~ menghela nafar kecewa. Itu berarti ia tak bisa bertemu Kyuhyun setiap hari lagi. Dan menyangkut Cho Kyuhyun, ia jadi ingat juga bahwa ini sudah dua hari mereka tak bertemu.

" Kau benar-benar marah padaku? "

Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca kembali. " Mianhaeyo~ "

.

.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya berjalan cepat menuju ruangan salah satu Dokter muda yang ia cintai. Ryeowook sudah memantabkan hatinya bahwa ia harus memperjelas masalahnya sekarang juga, ia tak mau terus berlarut-larut dan Kyuhyun tetap mendiamkannya. Lagi pula ia juga tak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun. ia sudah sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu bertuliskan " Cho Kyuhyun ".

Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia membayangkan wajah namja tampan berkulit pucat itu. Umh~ sepertinya hari ini ia akan memeluk Kyuhyun sepuasnya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dahulu, ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

Ceklek.

Berhasil. Pintunya tak dikunci.

Oh~ Kim Ryeowook. apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memasuki ruangan seorang Dokter tanpa meminta ijin. Kau benar-benar...

Ryeowook tak menemukan siapapun didalamnya. Rasa kecewa kembali memasuki hatinya. " Kau dimana, Kyu? " gumamnya pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi tunggal milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kadang planning yang dibuat tidak sesuai situasi, keadaan, dan kenyataan.

Tapi...inilah kehidupan :')

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

Sekali lagi. Kyuhyun dibuat jantungan oleh yeoja berpostur mungil itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada dalam otak gadisnya tersebut. Oke, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa hasil tes IQ Ryeowook menyatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu haruslah lebih meningkatkan tingakat belajarnya. Tapi...setidaknya untuk urusan pulang ke rumah, ia pasti bisa kan?

Dan sekarang apa lagi?

Yeoja itu bahkan tak ada di rumahnya. Kyuhyun sudah menghubungi pihak rumah Ryeowook untuk memastikan bahwa Ryeowook sudah ada di rumah, tapi salah satu pembantu disana mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook belum pulang sama sekali.

Kyuhyun pusing tujuh keliling. Tas dan barang-barang Ryeowook memang masih ada di kamar inapnya, tapi Ryeowook jelas-jelas tak ada disana. Kyuhyun kelabakan sendiri mencari Ryeowook. ia berjalan mengitari seluruh tempat di rumah sakit ini, bahkan ia sampai brlari-larian dan itu adalah peristiwa langkah bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun maupun orang-orang yang memandangnya.

Seluruh penghuni rumah sakit baru pertama kali ini menyaksikan Dokter Cho itu terlihat murung, berantakan, panik, khawatir dan ah~ bahkan semuanya menjadi satu. Ekspresi itu membuat seluruh yang melihatnya tampak kagum. Bagaimana bisa seorang Cho yang dingin itu menjadi panik setengah mati seperti ini?

Maka, mereka semua bersumpah bahwa seseorang yang berhasil membuat Dokter Cho seperti itu adalah orang yang wajib diberikan Standing Applause.

5 jam Kyuhyun kelabakan mencari yeoja mungil itu tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Dengan frustasi akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih beristirahat sebentar memasuki ruangannya. Saat ia memasuki ruangannya Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, pasalnya ia dapat mencium bau parfum yang terasa begitu familiar dihidungnya.

Kyuhyun menutup pintunya dan membalikkan badannya.

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat.

Seseorang yang sudah 5 jam ini ia cari ternyata...

Sedang tidur dengan pulas di kursinya? Dengan air liur menetes hingga meja kerjanya.

Oh..Shit!

Kim Ryeowook, kau membuat Kyuhyun murka.

Tapi rasa murka itu perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan perasaan lega. Yah, ia lega karena ternyata yeoja itu tengah tidur, di ruangannya pula.

" Apa kau mencariku? " bisiknya pelan takut membangunkan Ryeowook.

Tapi entah Ryeowook yang memang peka atau bagaimana, Ryeowook akhirnya menggeliat pelan dan mulai membuak caramel indahnya. Merenggangkan otot-otot nya yang kaku karena tertidur dengan posisi yang menyulitkan. Ia hampir saja menguap lebar jika matanya tak lebih dulu menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun disampingnya yang tengah memandangnya dengan lembut.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Ryeowook segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh tingga Kyuhyun.

Grep.

" Kyuu~ hukz..maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu marah, aku..aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya. Hukz..aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Aku akan meminum obat tepat waktu, aku tidak akan lagi membuatmu repot..jeongmal..jeongmal mianhae~ hukz "

Kyuhyun mematung mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook. ia hampir membuka mulutnya untuk angkat bicara, tapi Ryeowook memotongnya.

" Jangan acuhkan aku lagi, jangan biarkan orang lain yang menanganiku, hukz..jangan menjauhiku. Ja-hukz-jangan meninggalkanku..hukz "

Ryeowook menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan masih memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. ia benar-benar tak mau jika Kyuhyun pergi darinya.

Perlahan Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengelus sayang rambut pujaan hatinya itu. " Hei, apa yang kau katakan? Hm? "

Ryeowook menggeleng dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. " Kau berniat meninggalkanku kan? hukz..jangan lakukan itu? Aku...aku mencintaimu~ "

Manja. Bahkan saat merengek dalam hal ini pun ia masih saja manja.

Kyuhyun akan melepas pelukannya tapi Ryeowook benar-benar tak mau melepaskannya sama sekali. " Jangan tinggalkan aku~ " lirihnya masih dengan menangis. Jas putih yang digunakan Kyuhyun pun sudah basah karena berulang kali dibasahi oleh cairan bening dari pelupuk bermanik Caramel milik yeojanya.

" Hei...Hei..lepaskan dulu pelukannya, kita bicara baik-baik ne? " titahnya lembut.

Dengan rasa berat hati akhirnya Ryeowook mau melepas pelukannya. Mata Caramelnya masih saja memancarkan kesediahan saat bersibobrok dengan Caramel gelap milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir turun membasahi pipi putih Ryeowook. " Apa yang ada dalam otak mu? Huh? Kenapa kau berfikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu? " dibelainya pipi putih itu dengan lembut. Berulang kali Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir tak ada habisnya tersebut.

" Kau tak mengunjungiku setelah kejadian itu, kau bahkan membiarkan orang lain yang menanganiku, kau..hukz..kau bilang aku merepotkan. Kau pasti membenciku dan berniat meninggalkanku "

Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang menghanyutkan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sekarang ini justru menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Membenciku dan meninggalkanku?

What the...?

Apa Ryeowook bercanda. Hei, Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah berfikir hal bodoh seperti itu. Ryeowook itu hidupnya, tak mungkin kan dirinya pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

" Kau mengacuhkanku sekarang "

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia memandang lembut Ryeowook yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. Kyuhyun mencoba menyelami bayangannya sendiri pada bola mata Caramel itu. Ah~ ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Ryeowook-nya ternyata sangat mencintainya. Sama seperti dirinya juga.

Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook mendekat padanya dan ikut membawa Ryeowook dalam pangkuannya ketika ia duduk dikursi tunggalnya. Dengan posisi yang saling berhadap-hadapan begini, Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas memperhatikan bagaimana manisnya wajah sang yeojacingu.

Cup.

Dikecupnya bibir menggodanya itu. " Aku bukannya mengacuhkanmu, aku hanya belum tau apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku bertemu denganmu "

Alis Ryeowook bertaut. " Maksudmu? "

Cup.

Lagi, Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir menggoda itu.

" Aku membentakmu dan membuatmu menangis, aku membenci diriku yang sudah menyakitimu "

Penjelasan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Ryeowook kembali terenyuh. Jadi...Kyuhyun merasa bersalah juga saat itu? Ah~

" Tentang siapa yang menanganimu, itu karena aku ada banyak pekerjaan. Ada beberapa Operasi yang harus aku tangani jadi terpaksa aku menyuruh Sungmin Noona "

" Bohong "

Kyuhyun tergelak mendengar teriakan Ryeowook yang membahana diseluruh ruangan yang hanya terdiri dari dirinya dan Ryeowook. alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Ryeowook menyebutnya berbohong.

" Kau tidak bisa datang menemuiku, tapi kau punya waktu untuk menghubungi yeoja bernama Sungmin itu "

Ryeowook mencibir sambil memajukan bibirnya kedepan. Ryeowook sangat cemburu ketika harus mengingat hal memuakkan itu. Dimana Sungmin yang berbicara centil pada Kyuhyun saat itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa.

" Apa ada yang lucu, Tuan? "

Kyuhyun hampir mengeluarkan air matanya saat mendengar ocehan Ryeowook. ia tak menyangka betapa jailnya Sungmin pada saat itu.

" Hei~ waktu itu aku memang menghubungi Sungmin Noona. Itu karena aku hanya ingin mendengar keadaanmu. Tidak lebih, Baby~ "

" Tapi nada bicara Sungmin begitu mengesalkan. Aku tidak suka "

Kyuhyun menjepit hidung mungil Ryeowook menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Menyisakkan bekas kemerahan dipucuk hidung bangir tersebut. " Aigoo~ Minnie Noona memang sangat jail. Pasti saat itu ia hanya ingin melihatmu kesal saja " jelasnya.

Ryeowook membulatkan bibirnya lucu. " Kenapa ia ingin melihatku kesal? "

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Ryeowook hingga badan keduanya semakin merapat. " Entahlah. Tapi dia bilang, dia amat suka melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang cemberut itu. Dia bilang kau terlihat manis "

Cup.

" Annghh~ geli Kyuuu~ "

Ryeowook mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun yang sedang menggelitik daerah tengkuknya menggunakan hidung mancungnya dengan beberapa kali memberikan kecupan kecil disana.

" Jadi, kau tak berniat meninggalkanku? "

" Bodoh "

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. " Lalu kenapa kemarin-kemarin kau tidak mengunjungiku? Apa Operasi itu sampai seharian penuh? Dan hari ini kau bahkan tak mempedulikanku. Padahal hari ini aku pulang ke rumah "

Kyuhyun mendongak guna melihat wajah kesal Ryeowook. " Siapa bilang? Aku selalu mengunjungimu setiap hari kok "

" Jinja? "

" Tapi kau sudah tidur. Semalam bukankah aku juga mengunjungimu? Kau bahkan membiarkan aku menciummu "

Ryeowook kembali dibuat terkejut. Semalam? Jadi yang semalam itu ia tak bermimpi? Itu...nyata?

Kyuhyun menyentil hidung kecil Ryeowook untuk menyadarikan Ryeowook dari acara melamunnya. " Dan hari ini kau sukses membuat orang-orang menatapku aneh "

" Huh? Wae? "

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya hingga kini Ryeowook-lah yang terpaksa mendongak untuk melihat Kyuhyun. " Aku mencarimu kesana-kemari. Aku pikir kau bertindak bodoh dan tidak pulang "

Sret~

Cup!

Kyuhyun membungkam bibir cerewet itu dengan gemas. Kyuhyun tak membiarkan Ryeowook untuk berbicara lagi. Ciuman yang awalnya begitu lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawah dan atas Ryeowook bergantian, meminta izin sang pemilik untuk membiarkan lidahnya masuk. Merasa Ryeowook sudah membuka mulutnya, Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam. Mengajak lidah Ryeowook bergulat dan mengabsen apa saja yang ada didalamnya.

Kyuhyun rindu ini. Sudah lama ia tak melakukan ini pada Ryeowook. meskipun pada kenyataannya hanyalah baru dua hari. Ck~ bukankah seseorang pernah bilang bahwa seseorang yang saling jatuh cinta itu 1 hari bagaikan 100 tahun. Kekeke~

Ryeowook menggigit lidah Kyuhyun kasar yang menghasilkan geraman kesal dari Kyuhyun. dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya dari bibir Ryeowook.

" Ya! kenapa menggigit lidahku? "

Demi Tuhan. Hanya Ryeowook saja yang bisa mengetahui betapa mesumnya namja yang terkenal dingin ini.

Ryeowook terkiki geli melihat ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun. " Salah sendiri. Aku butuh bernafas tau! " sungutnya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

" Kyuuuu~ "

" Hn "

Ryeowook memainkan tangannya didepan dada Kyuhyun. " Boleh aku tinggal disini? "

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook. " Apa maksudmu? "

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya seolah berfikir. " Aku rasa aku belum benar-benar sembuh. Jadi...bagaimana kalau masa rawatnya diperpanjang menjadi 1 minggu lagi? "

Tuing!

Disentilnya kening Ryeowook keras hingga menghasilkan gerutuan kesal dari bibir cherry milik yeojanya. " Gadis bodoh. Hal apa lagi yang kau rencanakan dalam otak idiotmu itu? Huh? Kau itu sudah diberikan kesembuhan tapi kenapa meminta sakit? "

" Aku kan hanya ingin terus berada dekat denganmu, Kyu~. Boleh ya? jebaaallll~ " kedua tangannya terkatup rapat dengan memasang puppy eyes andalannya yang tak pernah bisa ditolak oleh Kyuhyun ataupun siapa saja.

" Ani "

" Wae? Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu. Aku juga janji tidak akan nakal lagi dan membebanimu. Aku akan jadi pasien yang baik " Ryeowook berkata mantab dengan pandangan yang meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun mendengus menahan tawa. Tidak akan merepotkan dan membebani? Ck~ Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun merasa dibebani atau direpotkan oleh yeoja yang ia cintai ini. Waktu itu ia hanya terlalu lelah saja saat mengucapkannya. Dan Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika sampai saat ini Ryeowook menganggap omongan itu adalah benar.

" Hn. Kau akan menjadi pasienku lagi "

" jin— "

"—tidak disini melainkan di rumah "

Mata Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjap polos mendengar keputusan Kyuhyun. menjadi pasien dirumah? Apa maksudnya?

" Apa maksudmu? Dirumah? Hei, jangan membodohiku. Saat dirumah kau bahkan cenderung mengacuhkanku, kau berekspresi datar, sikapmu yang dingin benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau sibuk dengan bukumu dan tak memperhatikanku. Aku tidak mau " protesnya.

" Itu hak ku. Jadi terserah aku "

Baru saja Ryeowook akan membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya lagi, tapi Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu mencelanya. " Karena kau akan menjadi **'My Special Patients'** "

Ryeowook berfikir sejenak tentang apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan. 'Special Patients'? itu artinya pasien spesial kan? ugh~ Ryeowook mulai membayangkan beberapa hal menyenangkan dari satu kalimat tersebut. Ryeowook membayangkan bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya dengan membawa nampan berisi ice cream, membayangkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun memakai celemek yang sedang memanggangkan roti untuknya, lalu membayangkan Kyuhyun memakai baju ala baby sitter dan menemaninya tidur. Ah~~ betapa indahnya hidupmu, Kim Ryeowook. kekeke~

Tuing!

" Akkhh~ sakit Kyu~ " diusapnya keningnya yang kembali disentil keras oleh namjacingunya yang jahat itu.

" Jangan berfikir macam-macam "

Ryeowook merengut. Tapi detik berikutnya ia mengangguk menyetujui.

Hah~ baiklah biarkan mereka menjadi sepasang Pasien Spesial dan Dokter Spesial.

.

.

.

Dingin bukan berarti tak hangat, Ekspresi datar bukan berarti tanpa perasaan, kurang perhatian bukan berarti tak peduli ^^~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

—**FIN—**

.

**Author Note :**

Uwwaaa~~~ *histeris* apa ini? Tidak menyambung sama sekali dengan judulnya. Mianhae T^T

Saya hanya sedang iseng-iseng membuatnya dan sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Ingin meneruskan Fanfict yang lainnya tapi belum mendapat ide. Jadilah saya membuat OS ini. Ah~ pasti Fanfict ini mengecewakan yah?

Harap memaklumi saya, saya masih newbie..*bungkuk-bungkuk dihadapan reader*

Dan disini saya benar-benar ingin sekali berteriak mengucapkan berbagai ucapan 'TERIMAKASIH' karena ternyata banyak sekali yang mereview fanfict gaje saya yang berjudul **'Wedding Dress'.**

Jujur saya setelah mengetik Fanfict itu, saya tidak membuka sama sekali karena saya sedang study tour keluar kota, hingga dua hari yang lalu saya baru membukanya. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada saya?

Uhh~ saya menganga lebar. Saya terkejut dan saya benar-benar terharu. Itu fanfict 'Wedding Dress' benar-benar fanfict yang aku rasa paling gagal yang pernah saya buat sebelumnya, karena mengangkat genre hurt. /nangis/

Tapi...tapi...tapi..kalian?

Ahh~ saya tidak percaya ini. Fanfict itu adalah perolehan review terbanyak selama sayang ngepost fanfict dalam satu Chapter. Satu Chapter dapat 43 review? Omooo~ saya speechless melihatnya. *terharu* haruskah saya berulang kali mengucapkan 'Terimakasih' pada para reader sekalian? Saya benar-benar merasa tersanjung dengan kalian semua. /peluk reader satu-satu/

Dan untuk salah satu reader yang mereview Fanfict itu dan bilang, **" Saya Copas boleh gak? "**

Maka dengan amat berat hati namun tegas, saya akan menjawab. **" TIDAK "**

Jika anda ingin mengcopas fanfict saya 'Wedding Dress' maka saya tidak mengijinkan. Tapi, jika anda meminta ijin untuk Share, tentu saja saya akan dengan senang hati mengijinkannya. Dengan syarat

Tolong tetap cantumkan nama saya sebagai pembuat Fanfict tersebut.

Tidak mengubah sedikit pun dan dimanapun pada bagian Fanfict itu.

Sertakan Link Fanfict ini.

Bisakah Anda menuruti persyaratan saya? Bukankah mengcopy tanpa credit itu sangat menyebalkan? Jadi...mari kita saling menghargai karya orang lain tanpa harus mengakui hak cipta orang lain.

Terimakasih atas semua reader yang begitu setia menanti fanfict-fanfict saya yang begitu memuakkan, saya akan belajar lebih baik lagi dalam pembuatannya, sehingga kalian tidak akan kecewa pada saya.

Last... bisakah tinggalkan jejak anda setelah membaca ini? *wink*

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**


End file.
